H2O iHeart Radio Challenge
by SeasonalMusic
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off the show H2O: Just Add Water


**A/N: Hey! Rora Here. Enjoy! RULES: Go to and create an account if you don't have one. Then find a song you like on there, and create a custom station with it. It plays song similar to it, but its like on shuffle. Try to write 10 Drabbles based of 10 Different Songs in the times of the song.  
**

**H20 iHeart Radio Challenge **

**Custom Station: Jana Kramer Radio  
**

**Genre: Country  
**

**Song 1: Glass by Thompson Square (Family- Cleo & Kim) **

Cleo ran down the beach, trying to find her little sister, Kim. Who had run off. Kim had been upset lately for a reason Cleo did not know. Cleo found Kim crying, down by the shore line. Cleo walked over, saying nothing, and unusually, hugged her sister. Kim did not squirm away, but leaned into her sister. The two siblings said nothing, just being there in each others comfort.

**Song 2: Here For The Party by Gretchen Wilson (Friendship- Rikki)**

Rikki strolled into her restaurant on a Saturday night. To find a huge dance party going on. Having a stressed week Rikki needed some loose time. She jumped into the crowed. Zane watched his girlfriend dance away, letting her enjoy herself. Rikki found herself dancing with Bella and Cleo. The three laughed and danced the night away.

**Song 3: Water Tower Town by Scotty McCreery (Thought- Bella)**

Bella walked down her neighborhood streets. Thinking about her old town in Ireland. It was one of those small towns, where everybody knows everybody. She smiled thinking about all the nice neighbors she left behind. But, here was where she belonged. She wasn't a small town kind of girl.

**Song 4: I Hope It Rains by Jana Kramer (Anger- Rikki)**

Rikki stared at Zane, with his new girlfriend, Zoey. They had just broke up, he had said he needed some space. What a lie! She growled angrily at him. She started to use her powers to steam up the air. Zoey screamed yelling how it would frizz up her hair. Zane yelled out about his new hair product. Ha. Losers.

**Song 5: Red River Blue by Blake Shelton (Hurt- Lewis)  
**

Lewis stared out at the ocean in sorrow. He had just broke up with Cleo, more like she dumped him. She said he was to protective. Now, she's at Mako with the girls. He should be there with them. With Cleo. He hoped, at least, their friendship could pull through. They were not together that long, but he loved her. And no matter who he meets, in his heart, his love for Cleo will remain forever.

**Song 6: How Far Do You Want To Go? by Gloriana (Romance- Cleo & Lewis)  
**

Cleo and Lewis sat a table at Rikki's. The two had just saved Lewis's science project. She had always been there for him. They weren't just boyfriend & girlfriend, but best friends. He still regretted to this day for ever being with Charlotte. He looked over at the girl, with the phobia of water, a helper to all, and to her family. He never though she would be his. He had loved her for years, and will for years to come.

**Song 7: Hundred Million Dollar Soul by Kate Voegele (Romance- Bella)**

Bella Stared at the sky, watching the clouds. How ever did she get here? First a small town girl turned into a mermaid. Met two amazing best friends, and the most wonderful guy. Will. She smiled at the though of him. His kindness and concern for others shined through his heart to hers. She was completely in love, as she knew he was with her. The beauty of the outside around her had her in such a good mood. She giggled, her life could not be any better.

**Song 8: Won't Be Lonely Long by Josh Thompson (Hurt/Humor- Zane)**

Zane watched Rikki walk away. They had been in love, but he lost her trust. Because of Will's older sister, Sophie. Rikki thought he liked her, he didn't. Zane had begun partying many nights a week, getting drunk, doing who knows what. It was a way to either hide his pain, or to try to find a new girl. He didn't need her, he could have anyone. After all, he was him.

**Song 9: It's A Girl Thing by Jesse Lee (Humor/Romance- Cleo & Lewis)**

Cleo laughed as she watched Lewis's confused expression. He did all the things he though she wanted. But, it seemed she didn't. Cleo kissed his cheek, and hugged him. She was a girl, she didn't didn't know why she did all the those things. But, it made Lewis love her more. She was his, and will always be. It was a girl thing.

**Song 10: Sweet Sun Angel by Matt Stillwell (Romance- Cleo & Lewis)**

Cleo and Lewis were curled up on the beach, watching the clouds past. He green eyes glowed in the sunshine. Her brown hair became almost a golden color during the summer. Lewis loved simple day like this, where he had her all to himself. He knows boys watch her walk down the streets. But, she was his. She was his pride and joy, his entire world. Made him feel in paradise everyday. She was his girl.

**A/N: Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed! I love H2O. I really love CleoxLewis (Clewis). Cutest. Couple. Ever. Sorry No Emma. This was a season 3 drabble challenge. **

** ~Rora  
**


End file.
